


专属之名

by Lucyair



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyair/pseuds/Lucyair
Summary: 琲世在四处打听有马的事。有马不确定琲世想知道什么，或者说，他身上到底有什么事，是琲世想知道的？





	专属之名

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956742) by [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus). 



> 这两只到底怎样才能圆满？总之先肉一下吧^^短小慢更中

“琲世在四处打听你。”

晓微微笑着说出这件事。好像很确定这件事一定会让他感到高兴。

“他打听些什么？”有马问。

“嗯……其实没什么特别的。就是我们所知道的关于你的事，还有我们对你的看法，诸如此类。”

接着晓静了下来。

哦？有马想说，你们和他说了些什么？

你们知道我的哪些事？

你们对我是什么看法？

但是晓一言未发。她的视线飘得有些远，像是想起了什么似的，笑容又微微放大了一些。

“他很可爱，”有马听到她说，他几乎想确认一下这会不会又是一次退化的幻觉，是一道被玷污了的鲜血和加速逝去的流年所扭曲了的声音。他仍然记得恒久以前，她皱着嘴唇，先是嫌恶而后是不确定。

“母亲的角色？”

而现在她站在这里，称他可爱。好像他是她在路边无意间发现的一只小猫。

“你啊，”晓说，“应该给他一次机会。”

:::

我一直在给他机会。

我已经给过他两百一十二次机会。

“站起来，琲世，”有马对他说，琲世抬眼看他，眼睛在凌乱的发丝下闪着光。他开始用胳膊撑起自己。鞋子摩擦着滴落到桌面上的汗水，发出短促的咯吱声。他站起来了——两腿打着颤——身体也前后摇晃，幅度不大，像是微风中的一株草，他刚保持住身形，有马就又攻了过去。

若干时日以前，琲世在这样的攻势压迫之下会瑟缩。而现在的他，后跃，矮身闪躲，再骤然跳起，挥手重力击向有马的咽喉，再回身，飞踢。不过最终，有马还是用双手箍住了他，琲世在他的指间一败涂地。有马轻易就将他固定住。

来战，琲世，有马无声地对他说，但是琲世除了喘息什么都做不了。他的胸腔快速又用力地起伏着。明白自己败了，琲世开始安静下来，努力博取怜悯。

他的眼睛对上有马的。琲世一直在四处打听他的事。他了解了些什么？他想要了解什么？他有什么事是他想了解的？

有马移开自己的视线，望着地面，好像眨一下眼就会暴露自己内心的一切似的。他的头发紧，视线忽而模糊，忽而清晰，被诱惑了似的在琲世柔软的颈部静脉上流连。

他的身体清楚地知道该怎么做。两秒已经足够。一秒用他的双手掐住琲世的脖子，另一秒将它干脆地折断。

有马快速站了起来。他转身走下桌子，同时调整着自己的领带、衣领、衬衫袖口以及其他任何能够碰到的东西。

“有马？”琲世在他身后喊出声。

“训练结束，”有马对他说，“今天做的很好，琲世。”

琲世的影子落在他身前的地板上。有马看着它动了动，朝着他的肩膀抬起一只手。没等它落下，有马离开了办公室，也无视了琲世那句极轻的 “有马，等等。”

办公室外，有马深深地吸气，再用力吐出。

他对着自己默念。

第两百一十三次。

:::

“你知道吗，佐佐木君前两天在问我关于你的事，”丈态度随意地说着，他的大狗则正兴致勃勃地在一家便利店的拐角探险。

“他问什么了？”有马像是还不知道这件事似的问道。

“嗯……他就是对你很好奇，就是这样。”

“你和他说什么了？”有马继续像是不知道似的问道。

“哈哈。我当然是告诉他你是CCG的NO.1啊。”他用力拉动狗绳，狗狗很不高兴地嗷呜两声，然后将主人忽视，于是丈换了条腿支撑体重，继续等狗。

“我是说……”丈挠了挠自己的脖子，他之前说的是玩笑话，他收起搞怪的表情，耸了耸肩，“我能和他说什么呀？”

:::

如果琲世想知道的有这么多，他应该去和更高层的人对话。有马听他们说过许多遍：

“有马贵将是一把打磨得毫无瑕疵的剑。”

不过，可能他们自己已经忘记这句话了。他们无疑是忘记过用不着用一把剑去锻造另一把这种事。而有马也只能身不由己地去成为任何他们想要的东西，但是。

“起来，琲世。”

“站起来，琲世。”

“来战，琲世。”

“想要死吗，琲世？”

两人一次又一次地训练，有马出现心跳过快的频率从有时变成经常，再从大多数时候变成每一次都这样。他的血液在轰鸣。一股温暖的压迫力像风暴一样在他身体里旋转，他好不容易维持住的矜持就快要裂开了。

“站起来，”有马对他说。

在我像剥野草的花瓣那样轻易扯下你的四肢之前站起来。在我把你的脊柱脆生生折成三段之前站起来。在我把你碾成肉酱之前站起来。我会拽下你的头颅，我会把你如此精致的身体各部位撒开来让你飘在风里，我还会——

“有马，”喰种说，脸上带着微笑，“我们……我们今天是不是可以……休息一下？我们……嗯……一起去吃点午饭好吗？”

吸气，呼气。有马呼吸着。第两百九十八次。吸气，呼气。第两百九十九次。吸气，呼气。

第三百次。

琲世的手搭在他的胳膊上。等有马察觉的时候，琲世飞快地缩回了手。

“好，”有马回答。

:::

“琲世真~~的很可爱。”入有一天忽然出人意料地唱了一句，“不过，我大概就是这样想一想，因为他和你非常非常像，有马先生。”

有马思考。“是那样吗，”他最后说，入点头。

“什么地方像？”他问，入大笑。

“就是‘那个’地方像！”她说，“与其问我，你不如自己去问他，弄明白。”

“没时间去做那样的事。”有马对她说，“我和琲世在一起时最该做的是关注他的精神评估和身体训练。”

“哦，”入说。不知何故她微微一笑，接着就笑出了声，然后轻拍着自己的脸颊，“身体训练。对的。那必须。”

:::

奇怪，在那样的情形下，她要说那些话。但是如果她知道哪怕再多一点，她也不会说那些，而是道歉然后赶紧原谅她自己。

在两人训练的办公室门前，有马静待，收拾着自己的情绪，让一分钟缓缓流走，然后是下一个一分钟。他将手放在球形的门把手上，又将它放回自己身侧。

这段时间以来，他比起平日更困难了。他现在数到高达四百多次，仅仅是想到要进入那个房间……他就觉得自己的皮肤痉挛着开始出汗。

琲世正在变强，但还不够强。所以他们在为此努力，不停地、不停地、不停地努力。

“起来，琲世。”

“站起来，琲世。”

“来战，琲世。”

“想要死吗，琲世？”

他有时会看见，极弱的微火，瞥见琲世眼中清冷的东西，那暗淡的光有马却能认得，因为他在镜子里的自己眼中见过。没有人曾能为他实现过那如小小蜡烛一样的愿望。至于琲世……

两秒，他的身体低声说。只要两秒。

这个想法随着日子的推移，刀子似的越扎越深。有马看着琲世咳嗽、站起、双膝轻颤。在他右眼奇特的没有光的视野里，一幅影像再一次飞速闪过。

有时，这影像是琲世坏了的扭曲成各种角度的身体，让有马的胃部翻腾。其他时候——

有马收住思绪，发现自己竟然停下来在等，而正常情况下的这个时候他的钢笔早已对准了琲世的瞳孔。其他时候——

差不多是这样：半边的视野里，他眼前的一切和，另外的一些东西，是一幅混杂在一起的图画。琲世宽阔的肩膀努力地颤抖。他后背上肌肉组织的轮廓，明白地显示出他汗湿的衬衫贴肉的地方，和两人初次见面时那个衰败凋零的东西如此的不一样。（译注：这里的初次见面是原著里被戳眼虐杀的那一次哟）琲世的呼吸在加重，他的眼睛这样专注地锁定在有马身上，让人一眼明了，此时此刻，于他，整个视野里除了有马再没有其他——

“做得不错，”有马说。他转过脸去，把钢笔放进自己衬衫的口袋，忽略掉琲世震惊地直起了身体的声音。

“哈——啊？但我还没有——有马，我还可以——”

“抱歉，琲世。是我的错。我今天累了。”

“累了，”琲世重复了一遍。他轻轻地笑出了声，“我从来没听你说过这句话。你之前在做什么呢？”

“机密任务，”有马回答，他知道这样说琲世就不会再问下去。

“我——明白了。”琲世加快脚步，追上他，“那么，我们——我们是不是可以——”

有马停下来，低头看他，恰好看到琲世张开手指正要碰他。

但在有马的注视下，琲世僵住，接着就收回了手。

那时，那个入建议过的问题几乎就要被他脱口而出。你正在找什么？你想要做什么？

但是。就算他亲口问出来也毫无意义。

有马能给的回应只有一句话。一句他为了阻止自己去承认，而不自觉地在掌心里攥得一塌糊涂的话。

“专心训练，”有马对他说，“别的都不重要。”

琲世低下头。

“……是。我明白了。”

:::

或许……

是那件事让他终于不再推开琲世。

有马等待着，等待别人来找他，等待别人来告诉他琲世一直在四处打听他的事。但这件事和他聊得较深入的那些人，每一个都不再提它了。晓在过道里对他点点头；丈又邀请他一起散步；郡赶在入被过多的聊天分散掉注意力之前将她拉走了。

琲世放弃了。有马仔细想着琲世对此的反应，如果他有反应的话。有马体会到的感觉就类似于是……松了口气。什么都没有发生。

但他同时又隐约觉得有一些……遗憾。

什么都没有发生。

:::

两人再一次见面的时候，已经过了很久。各种各样的任务和职责错开了两人的时间，使得日常的约会无法很好地保持下去。当两人终于有时间见面了的那一刻，有马站在门前，收拾着自己的心情。

有什么情绪正填满他的心间。是期待吗？可能有马挺想他的。确实已经很长时间没有见面了。

也许这份期待关乎的是另外的东西。对他来说有一个对手和他见面次数超过了一次，也是很罕有的。到了现在，有马本来已经停止了的计数这一次是第四百一十一次。

“有马，”琲世在有马终于走进来的那一刻喊他，“好……好久不见。”

他刚刚是不是顿了一下？

“好啊，琲世，”有马回答，“你紧张吗？”

“绝对没有！”琲世微笑，然后笑出了声，摸着自己的下巴，“我的训练量一直都很大。你——你准备好了吗？”

吸气。呼气。有马从口袋里取出了钢笔。

“当然。”

:::

和往常一样的开始。

琲世跳下桌子去关门，然后又回来。两人热身，一边活动关节做着准备练习，一边听琲世汇报工作和任务情况。很快他的叙述开始变得和他的呼吸一样不稳，于是琲世不再说话，专心地格挡、闪避起来，偶尔还会试探地进攻，迫使有马往他那一边的桌子后退。

练习与否，他看起来都没有太大的进步。琲世的胸口已经在起伏，有马吸了一口气稳住模糊不清的视野，鼓点般的心跳绝不是因为疲劳。有马振作了一下精神，猛然发动攻击，琲世闪过，却没能及时避免某颗纽扣被自个衬衫卡住的命运。他踉跄了一下，跪到了地上，已经到了极限。

两秒，熟悉的声音低声说道，有马提高了半阶音调将它压了下去，“站起来，琲世，” 琲世抬眼看他，眼睛在凌乱的发丝下闪着光。他开始用胳膊撑起自己。鞋子摩擦着滴落到桌面上的汗水，发出短促的咯吱声。他站起来了——两腿打着颤——身体也前后摇晃，幅度不大，像是微风中的一株草，他刚保持住身形，有马就又攻了过去。

若干时日以前，琲世在这样的攻势压迫之下会瑟缩。而现在的他，后跃，矮身闪躲，再骤然跳起，挥手重力击向有马的咽喉，再回身，飞踢。不过最终，有马还是用双手箍住了他，琲世在他的指间一败涂地。有马轻易就将他逼进角落。

来战，琲世，有马无声地对他说，但是琲世除了喘息什么都做不了。他的胸腔快速又用力地起伏着。而后他神色一沉，扭动起身体，想脱离有马的攻击范围，还想伺机顺走他的钢笔。

让他惊讶的是，有马并没有马上还击来阻断琲世后续的攻势，但也没让琲世脱离自己的控制范围。再让他惊讶的是，有马整个人向后倒去，后背着地，连带着让琲世压到了他身上，钢笔对准了他的左眼。保持着这个姿势再没了动作。

有马的视野忽而模糊，忽而清晰。琲世就在他上面，那么那么近。有马的血液在急促地流动，在嗡嗡作响。丝绒般的肌肉，纤巧的骨架，专注地望着他的双眼。在这一刻，对琲世而言，只有有马一人，而对有马而言——

第四百……四百——

“起来，琲世，”有马说。他听到自己说的话，像是从很远的地方传来；他的声音，比平日多了些气喘。他对自己还能不能动已经失去了信心。琲世的嘴巴撅了起来：

“不要。”

有马让自己吸气，呼气。

“我会杀了你，”有马对他说，而琲世还在喘气，他轻轻地笑出声。

“不会，”他答，“我觉得你不会。”

鲁莽。有马的手指开始颤抖，他极力克制自己。一直以来他以为自己是在训练琲世如何生存，其实他反而只是在教他不再畏惧，以至于他搞不清楚他现在和死亡有多近。

两秒。他再也无法阻止自己去想这个。

两秒。

一秒用来摆脱琲世的双手。另一秒拉近他的嘴然后——

或者。一秒用来品尝他喉间汗水的滋味。另一秒抓住他衬衫上剩余的纽扣然后撕掉所有的——

或者。一秒将他掀翻在地。另一秒压下屁股分开他的双腿然后——

“琲世，”有马喘着气，“起来，”有那么一瞬间看起来琲世好像是要起来，他丢开钢笔，换了个姿势，但却不是站起来，他靠了过来，靠近有马。趁有马没来得及做出反应，琲世亲了他一口。

:::

几乎可以忽略不计的吻，两人的唇只是轻微地擦过，轻得像是蝴蝶扇了一下翅膀。但是有马却像是被猛击了一下似的浑身绷紧，嘴巴也为了吸气而张开了，琲世就此抓住机会又亲了他一下，略微加了点力，他的舌头落在有马分开的唇上，等待，直到有马忽然之间，呼出一口气，开始回吻他。

琲世发出一声小小的满足的声响，那种一个人吃到期盼已久的一餐的第一口时会有的感觉。有马觉得自己的胸腔里一团混乱，他的身体一直在变换姿势，换到最后——霸道地捏住了琲世的脸，用力将他拉进怀里——不停将他摆弄成方便的姿势，继续亲得他几乎要窒息而死，琲世原本轻微的声响变成了呻吟，有马继续不停地亲他，一次比一次深，一次比一次急切。

他从没用这种方式去感受过什么，也可能是从没允许过自己去感受，也可能是一直以来都是这样感受着事物却从未留意过。他体内污秽的非人类血统只懂得用力量来表达自己，但是现在他感觉自己要发狂了，因为一种不是真正属于他的饥饿感，他极度需要把琲世剥得精光然后索取他每一寸光滑的肌肤和肌肉。这种事他轻易就能做到。轻而易举。

必须住手，有马在呼吸的间隙里想，必须——趁我还没有——必须——必须要——

有马坐起身，想逃跑，但是琲世轻巧地换了个姿势跨坐到了他身上。有马想挣开琲世紧握着他的手，但琲世就一味地收紧，还坐得更低了，竭尽他所能阻止两人分离。琲世慢慢移动着又靠近了一些，直到两人小腹贴着小腹他才停下来。而后他先是很小心地，然后像是郑重考虑好了似地，把手放到了两人中间的合适位置，他的手指收拢，有马屏住了呼吸，琲世找到了他的勃起，握住，轻轻地抚弄。之后他也无法确定是谁的腰先开始动，只知道两人彼此摩擦着，就算隔着衣物也能感受到对方的不遗余力，琲世又发出了一声模糊的呻吟。

“这样好舒服，”琲世叹息，他说得很认真，他觉得真好，有马没有拒绝他，有马能给他带来这样的快感，这些认知就像是烈酒。醉得他欣喜若狂；有马的头也变得轻飘飘的。琲世的脸红红的，接着更红了起来，因为有马将自己的嘴唇压到了琲世的右眼上，琲世无法自拔地沉溺在这样的温情中，连有马又一次把他推开都没有表示反对，不过这一次有马只是想在两人中间制造出足够的空间，方便他动手抽去琲世的领带，解开他的衬衫。琲世也帮着忙，扭着身体脱去了自己的衣服，还嫌不够，又抬起腿褪掉了自己的外裤、内裤。

“琲世，”有马轻声说。他想试着让自己说出，“你不该。”或是，“我不该。”乃至，“我们不该”——

“我锁门了，”琲世答。

有马的身体无法控制地热了起来。他曾经用眼睛紧紧追随着描绘过的肌肉现在就在他触手可及的眼前，有马颤着手爱怜地将它们一一抚遍，用他的双手还有嘴，将琲世的每一声呻吟尽收耳中。琲世的手慢慢下移，松开皮带，解开纽扣，把有马早已充血挺立的勃起放了出来。他上下套弄的手让有马呼吸不稳，身下更是又硬了不少，琲世同时也在轻柔地抚摸自己的分身，呼吸未乱，接着他把手从自己的分身上拿开，手指插进嘴里，他操纵着手指在自己嘴里进进出出，直到指上泛起唾液的光泽。他双膝跪地跨坐在有马身上，直起身体，润滑过的手指顺着自己后背往下，轻柔按摩自己的入口。然后他停止了对有马分身的套弄，自己摆好姿势对准了它。然而他正要往下坐，有马双臂一伸，将他的动作暂停了。

“琲世，”有马低声说，“这真的是你想要的吗？”

所有的那些打听。那些询问。琲世凝视的眼神落到他脸上。

“是啊，”他说，“你有多想……我就有多想。”

这句话让有马怔住。我……想过要这样？

他怎么会知道……我想过要做这样的事？

除了他两人之外没人会知道答案。别的人从未提过有什么东西是有马可以去想要的，更不用说去建议有马有什么事是他除了提自己的箱子之外还能去做的。琲世专注地看着他，一只眼睛里的光泽越发鲜艳，转化成了醒目的深红色。

我——

我想要的——

深深吸了一口气之后，琲世坐了下去，龟头滑入琲世体内的那一瞬间有马颤了一下，身上的躁动被大大舒缓，比他预期的程度更大。他每推进一寸，琲世的身体就要跟着哆嗦一下——他喘息着、颤栗着、连对有马安抚的吻都像是没了反应，有马耐心地亲着他，直到琲世的肠道完全接纳了他，甚至开始将他往身体里吸，越吸越深，越绞越紧。很快，有马整个进入他身体里。琲世在他的大腿上被填得满满当当，他的分身硬硬地顶在有马腹前，双眼已然失神，喘息重得和两人打斗练习时如出一辙。

吸气，呼气。

我想要的——

有马开始抽插，动作很温柔，就着两人现在的姿势尽可能不弄疼琲世。他只能在入口处浅浅地进出，但是发出的声音却又湿热又淫靡，琲世始终紧紧绞着他，身体打着颤，还在他的腿上卖力地摆动身体，两人发出的声音都很大，大得可以穿透已经锁住了的门，然而有马忽然之间就觉得，这些事不必放在心上。

琲世那只眼睛的颜色正在转暗，有马的双手在琲世的身体上肆意游走，上上下下，兴味盎然，入手柔软光滑、闪烁着湿润的光泽、呻吟里带着愉悦回应着他的抚摸，正是他，有马，正在操遍琲世的每一处神经。当琲世的喘息开始变得不稳而诱人的时候，有马抓住了琲世的分身，温柔又珍惜地抚弄它，直到琲世后背弓起，肌肉痉挛，喘息地哭叫着达到高潮。

最后，让有马的身体在脱离他控制的餍足中倾泄、悸动、掏空的是视野里的这些景象：在极乐中失去了意识、困倦疲乏的琲世。他的手指在有马胸前抓过留下的痕迹。他紧握的指节上泛白的颜色。他被汗水分成了凌乱的若干缕的发丝。以及他被自己精液溅射到的肌肤，那上面到处都泛着红，几乎红成了一朵玫瑰。

-End-


End file.
